mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Spikels Land Nixels
Spikels Nixel Land is the eleventh episode by Jumpy G. Footi. It appeared in 1/1/15 as New Year Surprize. Plot After the Swamplands adventure it's time for Spiky Desert adventures. Transcript (Episode starts when the Mixels are surviving obstacles with spikes on them) Hoogi: Ready! Set! GO! (And they start running while Glomp is the nearest to the final Glurt-second and Scorpi-third, Glomp always reach the ending while he is stumbled to something making him the last and Glurt-first) Glurt: I WIN!! I WIN!! HAA HAA!! WOOF!! Hoogi: '''Glomp how did you lose when you were almost there? '''Glomp: '''I...I stumbled to something. (Others look confused each other) '''Hoogi: Naah! You just lost! (Which makes Glomp angry) Glurt: Let's go to the farms with sunflowers and the oasises! (The screen cuts to the Mixels while Glurt and Scorpi are smelling the sunflowers's different scents and Hoogi and Glomp are in the water of the oasis. Everyone is happy except the confused Glomp.) Hoogi: Isn't it happy Glomp? (He doesn't answers) Hoogi: Is it because of your fail? Glomp: I DID NOT LOSE I STUMBLED! Hoogi and Glurt: Pick an apple! Put it in the basket! Pick an apple! Put it in the basket! Row that boat! Dig the hole! Shake it like a quik! Shake it like a quik! Hoogi: SO WRONG!! SO WRONG!! GLOMPY WAS SO WRONG!! Glurt: '''HE LOST!! HE LOST!! AND IS SHAMED!! YAA!! (Scorpi tries to help Glomp like hugging him) '''Glomp: I WAS NOT WRONG AND I SHOULDN'T LOSE! (Throws away Scorpi) Hoogi: '''Dear Scorpi!!! (Runs to catch him) '''Glurt: '''What is wrong with you Glomp? You are sad and you even threw away Scorpi!!! Even the Nixels don't do like that! '''Glomp: I'LL SHOW YOU ONE THROWING AWAY!!! (Catches Glurt and before he threws Glurt he stumbles again) Glurt: Ha? Wait a Nixel? (Glomp looks what he stumbled to and see Nixel while more Nixels come out) Muscle Nixel: It was easier then i thought! Glurt and Glomp: MUSCLE NIXEL?! Major Nixel: Yeah! Muscle Nixel! Glurt and Glomp: MAJOR NIXEL?! Glomp: So you made me lose the obby? Major Nixel: Yes! We made you stumble and made you to fight with your brothers and get rid off Scorpi and Hoogi and they are trapped in the Nixel Land. HAA HAA HAA!! The Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer! (The mega nixel mixel nixer appears and he uses it) Glomp: '''RUN!! (The nixing of the land follows them) We need to find Scorpi and Hoogi! '''Glurt: Where? Glomp: The dummy told us! To Nixel Land! And run faster! Don't let the nixing by the Nixer catch you! (Screen cuts to Nixel Land) Glurt: GUYS!! Glomp: Rescue them! FASTER!! (Glurt rescues them while the Nixer is almost there) Hoogi: We are dead!! Glomp: Not for long! (Pulls out two rainbow cubits) If the rainbow cubit made the colors to get back by the leaders we can make it too. (Glomp mixes with Hoogi and Glurt mixes with Scorpi. The both mixes try to slime the ground which are nixed and the gray color slowly returns to the average colors.) Glomp, Hoogi and Glurt: WE MADE IT!!! Hoogi: Sorry for not listening you Glomp. Glomp: It's OK! Now let's go to Spiky Desert to kick some nixels. (Episode ends when they laugh) Glomp: (stops laughing) Seriously! When you were captured Nixels came to your land guys. (Everyone except Glomp break the fourth wall and episode ends.) Trivia *Torts and Footi are absent in this episode. *This is the first (and only) episode where Major Nixel, Nixels and Muscle Nixel appear. **However they appeared only in their debut making it this episode. *This is the first (if not only) creative corner episode where someone break the fourth wall. **It can be count and as the only Mixel episode and from the real episodes. *This episode's has two names - Spikels Land Nixels and Spikels Nixel Land. Gallery